This invention relates to a construction element for a noise-suppression shed having a plurality of fresh-air inlet apertures distributed over the length of the shed's roof and extending in the transverse direction of the shed: The inner face of the shed's roof is provided with a plurality of discontinuous liners of a sound-absorbing material spaced from one another so as to define respective fresh-air passage gaps communicating with the apertures.
Noise-suppression sheds of this type are used for ground-testing jet-engine aircraft. The front side of such a shed is usually provided with sliding gates extending over the full width of the shed, while the rear wall comprises a baffle arrangement acting as exhaust noise dampening means. The named apertures in the shed's roof and the associated liners of sound-absorbing material are devised for distributing the fresh-air supply over the entire area of the shed's roof, so that the fresh-air intake conditions within the shed, which has a considerable volume in accordance with the dimensions of the aircraft, substantially correspond to the air intake conditions in the open, and for additionally achieving the desired noise suppression.
A noise-suppression shed of the type defined above is known from DE Patent 1,684,688. The operation of erecting a shed of this type with apertures extending transversely of its roof and noise-dampening components disposed therebelow requires high construction investment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction element for a noise-suppression shed which permits the noise-suppression shed to be erected with reduced construction investment and cost as compared to the shed known from the cited patent specification.